PIKabrusier Gender swap
by EEVEEbrusier
Summary: Hey so as a warning this has CandIKA in it but not very much enjoy!


PIKAbrusier in Gender swap

Like I promised gender swap but a little different than I said only two people will be swapped PIKA and Max. Warning there will be obvious CandIKA hope you enjoy hope it's not awkward to read also it would be cool if you guys could read these and make a video of you reading them it's okay if you laugh because I can't read one without laughing

Chapter 1: Oops

Candy slipped off his blanket as he sat up in bed…he looked over to his calendar hanging on his wall.

"Oh crap, today PIKA's going to show us his new device…and I'm late!" Candy said as he threw off his blanket and jumped out of bed. He slipped on his cyan shirt with a salmon pink circle candy in the middle, he put on some navy blue pants and some black shoes and leaving his black hair undone. He ran out of his room and left his house leaving a letter for his parents on the kitchen table. He ran down the block and reached the corner and saw Max's and Tmoney's bikes outside the door…They was already there… "Dang it" Candy said as he ran up to the door and banged on it.

A little while earlier before Candy woke up

"So PIKA what does this thing do?" Max said as he looked at the surprisingly big contraption

"It allows us to travel between different dimensions by…" PIKA said before he got cut off

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, all the science. But does it work?" Tmoney said rubbing the side of the machine

"Yeah I've tested it before" PIKA said as he looked over to Tmoney

"So is Candy late…?" max said as he looked over to PIKA

"Yeah he hasn't woken up yet…" PIKA said responding to Max

"So do you want me to go get him?" Tmoney said as he turned to the two

"No he'll get here soon" PIKA said shrugging it off

Suddenly the machine started beeping out of control

"What the heck" PIKA said as he ran over to the machine Max followed him and he watched as PIKA opened the wiring panel…

"We need to fix it from the inside" PIKA said as he closed the panel and he and max stepped inside the machine.

Tmoney ran over to the front door as Candy got there

"Am I too late" Candy said as he walked through the door and before Tmoney responded a loud boom came from PIKA's garage they ran into the garage and saw two girls that looked similar to Max standing before them.

"Um…hello" Candy said trying not to blush in front of the two girls

The girls looked very cute their breasts were large and almost slipping out of their shirts. There was a black girl and a white girl the white girl had an orange shirt on with a Pikachu on it she had her dark brown hair in two long pony tails that were from the top of her head to her hips and had dark brown pants and the black girl had a black tank top on and had white hair long hair and short white pants.

Chapter 2: You're kind of cute

Candy looked at the two girls and couldn't help but grin at them he thought how funny it would be if PIKA were to meet this girl and get mad at how much the look alike…but yet these girls were so cute and hot that he might like her. Tmoney laughed as he wrapped his arm around Candy's neck and started giving Candy a nudge.

"I see you blushing Candy" he laughed a little bit and let go off Candy. "So how are you two fine ladys" Tmoney said as he bowed to them.

"Excuse me!" the black girl said as she slapped Tmoney

"Hey!" Tmoney said looking at the girls

"Umm…Max" PIKA said holding up a piece of glass of the ground he showed it to Max and as they saw their reflection they screamed

"What happened to us" PIKA yelled as he er…she looked at her reflection

"Wait a minute…PIKA, Max?" Candy said trying to put the pieces together

"Oh god" Tmoney said as he backed out the door

"Wait Tmoney don't leave!" PIKA said as he grabbed Tmoney's hand before he left

"Dude I can't look at you like that okay" Tmoney said as he tried pulling his hand away.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?" PIKA asked

"Okay, trust me I don't want to think about this again" Tmoney said as he rushed out the door

"So what happened PIKA" Candy said as he tried to focus on PIKA's eyes and not blush

"I don't know Candy" PIKA said as he walked back into his garage

"Guys…I, I can't PIKA fix this I can't be a girl!" Max said as he looked over his body.

"I'll have to fix the problem for now you can stay here just text your dad and tell him you'll spend the night her for this week just don't tell him what happened.

"PIKA's where are your parents at …" Candy said looking out the garage

"Their traveling to another to another dimension with my siblings" PIKA said as if it were a simple feat

"So what about school" Max said

"We'll just act like we're new students…but we need new supplies and new clothes so nobody questions why our backpacks match our other ones…" PIKA said as he turned to Max

"I can take care of that!" Max said as he ran out of the house with her purse in hand which was once his wallet.

"So hey Candy…this is kind of awkward" PIKA said as she looked into Candy's eyes

Candy quickly kissed PIKA and ran out the door leaving a blushing PIKA behind.

Chapter 3: So are we…

PIKA walked out of his lab a little astonished by Candy's actions and left to go met Max at the store he knew they had only a few hours until they had to be ready he would have to be quick

The next morning PIKA woke up next to Max they got out of bed and put on some clothes they grabbed their bags and made their way out the door

Tmoney and Candy was waiting outside for them

"Hey Max, Candy can I talk to PIKA privately." Tmoney said looking over to PIKA

"Sure" Max said as she raced off holding Candy's hand "catches you guys at school!"

Tmoney wrapped his arm around PIKA and they made their way to school.

"So PIKA I was thinking well don't take it weirdly but…your hot and you might get some looks but I figured how we can fix that" Tmoney said as they continued walking "if we pretend like were dating no one will talk to you like the girl you look like so that way you can focus on fixing the machine without having to worry about boys messing with you" Tmoney said as they got closer to the school

"Yeah it's a good idea but won't it make our friendship a little weird" PIKA said as they continued down the sidewalk approaching the school

"Yeah but trust me the last thing you need is drama right now" Tmoney said as they waited right outside the school

"Find but were just pretending right?" PIKA said a little worried

"Yeah, just pretending" Tmoney said as he quickly kissed PIKA and let her go and ran in to the school with his friends who were all laughing and giggling and how Tmoney got such a hot girlfriend

Chapter 4: Hey!

Tmoney had his arm wrapped around PIKA's as the continued to skip through the halls he stopped by PIKA's first class and kissed PIKA's hand. PIKA pulled his hand away and rubbed it of on her skirt. Tmoney turned away and ran to his next class.

"Jez Tmoney does know that I'm still me right?" PIKA said under his breath

"Hey PI- I mean penny!?" Candy said trying to create an name for PIKA instead of calling (him)her PIKA

"Yeah Candy?" PIKA said waving over to Candy

"Don't wave at me" Candy said angrily

"What happened?" PIKA said a worriedly

"Why are you with Tmoney? First of all that's gay and second why not me!" Candy said as he approached PIKA speaking low enough to where only they could hear

"Candy what's wrong with you?!" PIKA said getting mad right back

"I love you PIKA!" Candy said undeterred

"Oh god it's this body isn't it?" PIKA said almost crying

"What!" Candy said ignorantly

PIKA slapped Candy and sprayed him with a little spray that had made Candy fall asleep

"There that should cure the spell over him this body has hypnotic powers over men…weird" PIKA said looking around the hall

He looked to his chest and saw that it had started to fade Max texted him and told him to meet by the bathroom in the hall next to his class

Chapter 5: Is it really over

PIKA ran through the halls as he slowly started to fade

Max was waiting outside the bathroom with her entire right arm fading away

"PIKA what's happening!" Max said as she continued to fade

"We need to get back to my lab" PIKA said as her chest started to fade even quicker

"Hey guys what's happening!" Candy said noticing the two

"Candy, come on hurry" PIKA said as she grabbed him and pulled him out of the school

They ran out of the school as PIKA shot a portal at the ground and they jumped through it and appeared at PIKA's house. They ran inside and into the lab.

PIKA and Max were nearly gone Max only had half of his upper body and one visible leg it was like there body was invisible but not gone. PIKA felt around for a machine and eventually pulled on out he tossed it over to Candy after setting it

Next story Zombie Apocalypse

Starring

PIKAbrusier obviously but the other characters are a surprise!


End file.
